hidden_crystal_gemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby (Chest Gem)
Ruby is a Homeworld Gem and an original character made by BlueWhiteLight. Appearance Ruby has a stubby build with a pinkish-red complexion, dark red hair shaped as a square and black eyes. Her uniform consists of the Blue Diamond insignia. Her gemstone is located on her chest. Personality Nothing is known about her personality yet. Abilities Ruby possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Pink Pearl, they form Rhodonite Skillset * Shield Proficiency: Ruby can summon a shield. Gemology * Ruby is a gemstone of emotion, associated with passion, strength and anger. This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. * Ruby is the birthstone for those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Capricorns. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** Ruby is assigned to the planets, Mars and Pluto. ** Ruby is the national gemstone for Burma and Thailand * Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. * Ruby can be identified by its hardness of 9 on the Mohs scale, and vibrant colour. ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. * Ruby is a gemstone of emotion, associated with passion, strength and anger. This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. * Ruby is the birthstone for those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Capricorns. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** Ruby is assigned to the planets, Mars and Pluto. ** Ruby is the national gemstone for Burma and Thailand * Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. * Ruby can be identified by its hardness of 9 on the Mohs scale, and vibrant colour. ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. Gemstone References Category:A to Z Category:Made by BlueWhiteLight Category:Non-Gemsonas Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Rubies